The Little Ice Prince
by Danica Loy
Summary: Based on the "The little Prince" Prince Hiei is helpless as his precious rose, Yukina, goes missing, he sets out on a mission to find her again and bring her home. He journeys to Earth below and discovers many strange people and exciting new feelings are developed with the help of clever and wild young fox. Can the little prince tame this wild creature? Will he find his flower?


A/N: I had actually wrote this story several years ago. I just forgot about it in my files until now. This is going to be based on the story "The Little Prince" It is so cute at times. I do like it. and I love the fox in it. Thus a reason I wanted to make this story. This will be Hiei/Kurama, maybe not so hard core but nice light hearted fluff.

Please Enjoy for now

**The Little Ice Prince**

**Chapter 1:**

Once upon a time, there was the Earth. It was simple, green, clean, and full of life. Many strange and exotic creatures inhabited this planet. Any creature would be lucky to be able to get the chance to visit such a place. It was believed the creatures born on this land were said to be heaven sent. Earth was truly beautiful. At least, that is what the little ice prince believed.

Prince Hiei watched the youthful and pure planet from afar, from the safety of his own home planet. Koorimeshima was small and cold, caught forever in an eternal winter. Hiei loved his home. The cold wind and snow did not bother him. Contrary to the land around him, he controlled fire and had learned to heat himself and shield away the harsh weather. As the prince of this isolated planet, he controlled everything he saw, although there was nothing to control.

Hiei was alone. Though if asked, he would always say 'no', and for the most part it was true. The planet had produced amongst its cold winters, a delicate flower. But it was not just any flower, it was said to be the most beautiful flower in the universe. Every time a foreigner came with the intention of taking the flower, Hiei made a vow to protect her, and cut down the intruder with his ice blade. She was the most precious to him, his only friend, his own little sister. He named the flower Yukina.

Prince Hiei would sit silently for hours in the snow, his sword, which he had made himself from huge chunk of hard ice that he had melted down with his fire, sat beside him like an old, loyal, silent friend. Kuroryuu had served his master for many, many years. Even though he was made of ice, he had never once broke when the little prince faced an enemy.

There was nothing to do when he wasn't defending his sister from enemies. Most times, Hiei would simply sit in the snow, letting heavy flakes fall listlessly around him. It didn't bother him though as he often talked for hours to Yukina. He didn't dare get too close to her for he believed she was too beautiful and pure to even be touched.

"Hiei, dear brother…" As her protector, she often called him brother because he called her sister. She liked the name so much she wanted to call him something. Hiei considers the title the highest honor one could receive. "…Thank you for staying with me. I'm sure you must be lonely though."

"I'm not alone." Hiei replied flatly, "I have you with me."

"That's not what I said."

"Why should I be lonely when I am not alone?" Hiei asked this with pure innocence, but also a slight annoyance laced in his voice. Yukina always asked this of him, every day. Every day he replied with the same answer. Though he could never be angry with his sister. There was a part of him that gazed up at the star-filled black sky and wondered what else was out there. However, he always pushed those ideals aside. He had a duty here, to protect his home, to protect Yukina.

"Dear brother…" Yukina gave sad sigh, she slowly lowered her crystal blue petals slightly, the sparkles she normally possessed faded. She was sad for her brother. "We both know I cannot return the love you have for me. It would not be the same."

"I don't care!"

"You don't mean that, do you?" Hiei looked up and realized Yukina's petals were beginning to wilt. "I just know there is one out there who can return your love."

"It doesn't matter!" Hiei shouted, his words more pleading her to understand rather than angry. "I love you just the same. Nothing else matters!"

The prince's eyes widened in fear as he saw the flower's petals droop, in danger of falling off. She was crying.

Suddenly, the wind began to blow hard. Normally this wouldn't concern the prince but it was much harder than normal. Hiei didn't flinch however, though he did stretch out his hands to shield the delicate flower. Unfortunately the wind continued to blow and soon became like blades slicing at his skin. Hiei couldn't help but flinch and close his eyes. However, he didn't move his position only moved to use his whole body to shield his sister. Just then, a giant gust of wind pushed the little prince away and threw him across the snow bank. Hiei scrambled to his feet and searched for his sword. Finding it, he prepared himself, but he couldn't see the enemy. The wind was blowing too much, ice shards continued to rain down upon the prince all he could do was narrow dodge each attack. What was going on? Hiei didn't know. He sliced through the wind blindly with his sword. There was an enemy here, he knew it, and he knew he had to protect Yukina.

Unfortunately, the wind blowing around him was too fast. Hiei could do nothing but shield his eyes from being blinded by the snowflakes that speared through the air. They were so fast. They were almost invisible. By the time Hiei was able to open his eyes, the storm had subsided and his planet was once again at peace and quiet. However, something was amiss. As Hiei surveyed the land, panic started to consume him. His delicate flower was gone!

Chapter 2:

Yukina had been kidnapped! It was all Hiei could think about as he paced anxiously around his planet trying to think of a way to rescue her. However, he had not a single clue who could have done it. All he knew about the thieves were that they controlled wind and ice.

Many times he had walked to the edge of his planet and was able to look down upon the world. It looked so beautiful from far away. Hiei didn't want to spoil it by ever travelling down there, but now he had a mission. His beloved sister was down there and it was up to him to bring her back home.

Stepping to the edge of the frozen world, Hiei turned to take one lasting look at the frozen tundra that was his home. Something however, felt wrong. It didn't feel like a home. It felt cold for the first time to him. Hiei rubbed his hands together to shake away the numbness that was unfamiliar to him. The wind blew hard against his skin almost like it was pushing him toward the edge. Not prepared for such a force, the ice prince lost his footing and slipped on a patch of frozen ice and he fell. Through the white thick clouds, red eyes could see his former home grow smaller and smaller until it had all but disappeared.

Faster and faster the ice prince fell. He didn't know where he would end up. He didn't know how he would get back to his home. Too many other questions invaded his mind for him to think rationally. Where was Yukina? Who had kidnapped her? Why had his own home cast him out like it did? All the while, lost in his thoughts, Hiei didn't notice that the Earth was fast approaching him. He closed his eyes and prepared for impact with the ground.

There was a splash. He felt cold. He couldn't breathe. He tried to move but the substance around him was too thick. Hiei drew his sword, but substance would just reform, unharmed. Stubborn and unwilling to surrender, Hiei thrashed his sword, slice after slice, but all he accomplished was draining his body of energy. His body soon became numb because of the coldness of the water surrounding him, it made him feel like he was back on his home world, surrounding by the cold snow. The prince's anxiety increased with each passing moment. This place was cold just like his home, why was it suffocating him? Was his own home that he loved trying to kill him? He had to escape this! He needed to survive to find Yukina. His mind soon became lost in trying to fight his way through to the surface. Hiei didn't notice two strong limbs wrap around his torso from behind. Hiei tried to fight it, but he could feel himself being pulled up through the water. He was too tired and out of breathe too much to struggle. His head felt light and his vision became blurry and black.

Yusuke had seen him fall from the sky, though the rest of his crew didn't believe him. Frustrated with his so called friends, Yusuke dove into the water in order to prove to the idiots that he was telling the truth. The young rogue lifted the small boy from the water. He gasped for air not prepared for the fight such a little kid could put up. Thankfully, the raven haired boy had passed out, Yusuke assumed due to lack of oxygen and being trapped under the water so long. He draped the kid over his shoulder, holding on to him with one hand while paddling back to the ship with the other. 'Thank goodness this kid is small enough, any bigger and this task would be really difficult,' Yusuke thought as he neared the ship and a wooden ladder was thrown down to greet him.

Yusuke climbed up and as soon as he neared the top of the deck, he felt the unconscious boy being lifted from his shoulder. The young sailor pushed himself up and over the railing of the ship, only to fall back, leaning heavily against the side of the ship. 'Well, I performed my good deed for the week!' Yusuke rasped out as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yusuke, who is this kid?"

Yusuke merely rolled his eyes at the stupid question, "That's the kid I just fished out that you said was a figment of my imagination!" His voice sounded annoyed as he eyed the tall carrot-topped crew member. Kazuma Kuwabara was Yusuke's best friend and had been ever since they were cabin boys so many years ago. Yusuke didn't know why he even stayed around the idiot sometimes with all of his obvious observations and stupid questions.

To be continued...

maybe..?


End file.
